Karaoke Nights
by RealLifeMerida
Summary: Emma and Killian celebrate a few relationship steps with some bar singing of a certain CS fan's songs


First fic ever, review for me if you have a sec!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of Christina Perri's music

"C'mon love, let's go!"

Emma hears Killian yelling from the front door where he's waiting with the keys. It's their 7 month anniversary, and because they just had a nice dinner last month, they decided to just go out to the bar and have a few drinks. A little bit of a date night, but still not a big deal. Nevertheless, Emma wore one of his favorite red dresses (he bought her three) and curled her hair. As she slips on her heels and walks out to meet him, she says, "Patience is a virtue."

"Yes, Swan, and you know how patient I can be if I choose." He winks and holds the door open after helping her into her coat. She insists on driving, so they squish into her bug and set off.

A few drinks have been ordered (and downed) and the late night crowd is coming in with all their young, rambunctious energy. Someone starts up the karaoke machine hiding in the back of the room and a round of applause starts for the brave soul singing "King of the Road" in the best worst country accent ever.

Emma turns to Killian and admires the way he smiles when she's around and how soft his expression is as he tells her a story about fishing with David and Henry. After he finishes, she blurts, "I dare you to do it."

"There is one thing I would like to do here," he says as he raises an eyebrow and licks his top lip. She rolls her eyes, he always gets more sexual, if that's even possible, when he's drunk.

"No, dummy. I meant karaoke. I dare you to go up and sing."

He stares at her for a couple of seconds, his blue eyes wide and surprised. Then he smiles and his face lights up. "Sure, my love, anything for you." He winks again and gets up to walk towards the stage. Emma pulls out her phone, getting her camera ready to get a video of this. She knows Killian is an excellent singer, but he's highly intoxicated and it should be entertaining either way. He flips through his options before settling on a song, and he gets up on the little stage to the roar of the crowd.

Emma gets momentarily distracted by how sexy he looks in his slacks and dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, blazer discarded long ago. Then he starts to sing.

"_And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth"_

She can see him really get into it and she wonders why he chose this song. He watches her while he sings and as the song continues, she feels his adoration and care for her flowing through the air. She smiles happily back at him.

Killian finishes the song and Emma stands and applauds with the rest of the crowd. He really does have a beautiful voice. "That was amazing," she gushes to him and he grins.

"Of course it was, love. I am thoroughly amazing, as you have already figured out." He gets all pouty then. "You will have to pay for that, Emma," he says in a stern voice though she can tell he is joking with her. "Next time…"

"Sure, sure. Whatever. Let's go, there's too many people staring at you now," she declares as she stands up and grabs her coat.

The following night as they are laying on the couch eating take out and watching _Pride and Prejudice_ (surprisingly one of his favorites), Killian kisses Emma's cheek and feels his contentment at just being with her bubble to the surface. He tried to show her how much she means to him during his karaoke performance but she didn't appear to understand or pretended ignorance. Her eyes dance when Elizabeth and Darcy have one of their spirited debates and he can't hold his feelings back anymore.

"Emma," he whispers against her hair, "I know you're not ready to say it yet, but I just want you to know." She turns her head so she can see his eyes. "I love you."

She smiles at him, cupping his face in her hands and gazing at him tenderly. "Thank you, Killian," she murmurs back before kissing him sweetly and gently. He responds by gathering her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her before allowing her to turn back to finish the movie. He feels her eyes on him at various points throughout the movie. As the movie ends with Darcy and Elizabeth being cute and romantic, she turns back to him, kissing him again and pushing him further into the couch. This kiss is gentle and passionate at the same time, promising a lifetime without using the words she can't let go.

* * *

It's the one month anniversary of the day Killian said he loves her, and Emma knows he has been waiting for her to feel safe saying it back. She decides to make a show of it, she wants to make this a night they will always remember. They go back to the same bar, with her wearing one of the other two red dresses Killian bought for her. As she leads him in, Emma is elated to find the same table as that night empty and waiting for them.

"Killian, will you get a couple beers? I'll find a spot," she says in his ear. He nods and winks before walking to the bar. After he leaves her side, she rushes over and grabs their table. When he finally gets back to her, she is feeling a little anxious. Her plan is looking good, but she doesn't want anything to ruin it.

"Love, what's wrong? You're fidgeting. You don't fidget." He looks genuinely concerned about her nervous little movements but she can't stop.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just a little chilly," she mumbles. She can see his eyes getting worried and she tries to ignore it as she grabs one of the drinks from him. It's about ten minutes later when she has drunk an entire bottle of beer to calm herself when she decides she can't wait any longer. "Will you get me another drink? And a water, my throat is really dry." She just needs him to take his knowing eyes off of her for a minute and she will be fine.

"Of course, Emma. Are you sure you're okay? Would it help to put your jacket back on? Though I would hate to waste such a dress," he says, looking her up and down. She blushes and nods.

"Really, I'm great. Just a little thirsty." She gives him the best smile she can manage and hopes that it looks convincing. He still looks hesitant but gets up anyway.

"Be right back. Don't move."

But she does move. She moves all the way over to the karaoke machine to enact the next part of her plan. Emma picks her song and grabs the microphone before going up onto the stage. Killian is almost back to the table and looking around to try to see her when he finds her absent.

Clearing her throat, she announces "I'd like to sing this song for my boyfriend, Killian." Her eyes find his. Then she starts to sing. Now, she knows her voice is not the best, but it's passable. It's karaoke good. "_I'd never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart, but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start…_"

When Killian hears the opening lines of "Arms" by Christina Perri, he smiles like he knows exactly what she's doing. This is her apology for being so guarded, she wants him to know that she started out wanting to protect herself but now she wants to protect him. And with all the crap that has come her way in life, she knows he will have to take his share of it if he wants to stay with her. She tells him all these things within the song and with her eyes, as well as her lips as she jumps off the little stage and into his arms. He breaks away and rests his forehead against hers, kissing her nose and cheeks. "I love you so much," he whispers.

And for the first time, she says it back.

* * *

It has been three months since that night at the karaoke bar and Killian has had enough of waiting. He knows he has Emma's love, they've been living together for months, and he decides it's time. After planning an elegant meal at a five star Italian restaurant, all that's left to do is the hard part.

"Darling, we're going to be late! Our reservations were for five minutes ago!" Killian calls to Emma as she finally emerges. It's getting nice and warm out, so she can at last wear the last of the three red dresses. "Beautiful, Emma. You're so beautiful," Killian breathes out and grasps her hands. He kisses her on the cheek before turning to escort her out the door.

The dinner goes swimmingly, without a hitch. They share an amazing tiramisu for dessert and Emma is starting to prep to leave when Killian panics. He had planned to do this _before _dessert but she had been so excited for the coffee and chocolate delight that she had started eating before he had a chance to stop her.

"Wait a moment, Emma. Why not relax a little longer while we're here?" he smiles charmingly and his eyes beg her to stay.

"Sure, I just thought we could walk around a bit outside since it's so beautiful outside." She gives him her version of the puppy dog eyes and he can't resist. He can work with that.

"Lovely idea, Swan. How about the park?" He has a new idea, and as they exit the restaurant and stroll down the street, he runs through his speech in his head. Walking through the park, he steers her toward their bench by the pond. Reaching it, he takes off his jacket and lays it over the seat. Killian starts to sit down, but abruptly stands up again and starts pacing. She watches him with a thousand questions in her eyes but stays silent, allowing him to work out his thoughts. He returns to her and the bench, sitting and taking her hands in his.

"Swan… Emma…" he stammers out, clearing his throat. Her eyes crinkle at the edges, catching on. He smiles and scratches behind his ear. "You know I would travel to the end of the world, or time, for you. I've sang karaoke for you. I've watched – what is it? Chick flicks? – with you, and I love you so very much. You've held my heart in the palm of your hand, and not only in the figurative way. You are the sunshine I wake to every morning and the North Star, giving me comfort in the night. I could not live without you, nor would I ever want to." He gets down on his knee and pulls the box from some hidden pocket, opening it to her. "Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma's eyes fill with tears as she shrieks "YES!" and attack-hugs him, tackling him to the ground and kissing him hard. He's laughing and she's giggling and it's the happiest he's ever seen her. "I was hoping it'd be you," she says to him, smiling as she sees him recognize his own line. "I thought I might have to ask you, you were taking too long!" She finally sits up and allows him to show her the ring in the light of the nearest street lamp.

"I thought a princess cut would suit you, my dear Leia," he jokes and she's chortling as he puts it on her finger. Emma grabs his face and kisses him again, she can't help it. He looks as elated as she feels and she can't contain it.

Killian can see Emma getting an idea, and he's not sure he's going to like it. "I know what we should do now," she tells him. He raises his eyebrow and gives her a questioning look. She snorts, saying, "How have we celebrated our other big milestones?" He sighs and rolls his eyes, knowing what she's got in mind instantly.

* * *

"C'mon Killian, let's go, let's go, let's go! Before all the drunk college kids start doing it!" Emma pulls him into the bar and toward the stage, not even bothering to get a table tonight. "We're gonna sing a duet, kay?" she tells the waitress helping with the mic and machine. "I know exactly which one, I'll get it set up." This is the most excited Killian's ever seen her about singing in front of people. He goes up on the stage and waits for her, pondering what she's chosen. The wait isn't long as the song starts and she bounds toward him with the mic. "_We're on top of the world, we're on top of the world now darling so don't let go. Can I call you mine? Can I call you mine now darling for a whole life time? My heart finally trusts my mind"_ Emma sings and he has to chuckle at her choice. Yet another Christina Perri song, it seems it's becoming their "thing." He takes the next verse and together they sing "_Be my forever"_ at the tops of their lungs, grinning like idiots. At the end of the song, her eyes are sparkling and the ring is sparkling and it hits him that this is real: his every dream is coming true. He can't help himself. He kisses her again, there in front of everybody, to the cheers and cat calls of their audience.

* * *

Emma is sitting in front of the mirror, trying to smooth down imaginary fly aways and frizzies while Mary Margaret fluffs the veil. It's finally here. Her wedding day. Five years she would never have imagined this would be her life. She never thought she'd be marrying Captain-freaking-Hook, for goodness sake. But this is all she's wanted for the last few months. It all starts to pass in a blur as she gets to his ship where Robin will be performing the ceremony. Roland is ring-bearer, Henry is Killian's best man, Ruby and Regina are bridesmaids, while David walks her down the aisle and Mary Margaret handles the train of her pale pink dress. There are certain moments that stand out to her afterwards. Killian's face lighting up as he spots her, Henry looking so grown up and handsome in his suit, David and Mary Margaret giving her away, Ruby giving her a wink as she takes her bouquet, and the way Killian smiles softly when they join hands and hook. The vows go as expected, the "I do's" prompting an "awwww" from the congregation, and a whoop from Ruby when he kisses her. The reception is held at Granny's; where else? The patio is turned into a dance floor, and as Emma and Killian come out to take their first dance, he pulls her into his arms and waits for the music to start.

"How's your day going, my dear?" he asks, grinning.

"Very well, though I'm sure there are other endearments you can use now that we are, in fact, wed." She has made him watch _Pride and Prejudice _enough that she can see a spark of recognition in his eyes before his brow creases, trying to think. "Let me help you out. There's Emma, my pearl, goddess divine, and of course…"

Here Killian's face relaxes and he smiles again. "Yes, then of course there's the one for perfect and complete happiness. How are you this evening, Mrs. Jones? Looking forward to our dance, Mrs. Jones?" and then he smirks. "How about the honeymoon, Mrs. Jones?"

Emma laughs and kisses him softly, pulling away before he gets caught up in it because the song is starting. He starts swaying, and then recognizes "A Thousand Years" playing from the speakers. He grins and rolls his eyes while Emma giggles. "What? It's our thing!"

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**FIN**


End file.
